Finn's brother pt 2
by finnsfriendice12
Summary: Sorry About that the computer is messing up but yeah the summary is on the first part!
1. Chapter 1

**The baby's are coming!**

**Me: finns a father! finns a fATHER!**

**finn:would you just shutup already joseph!**

**me: don't make me change your script.**

**Finn: ok ok i'm sorry**

**Me: anyways i would like to thank my friend peyton for his help**

Finns POV:

Finn:EVERYBODY MOVE I NEED AND DOCTER.

Finn then see's jason running with his wife saying the same thing.

Finn:JASON COME ON I SEE A DOCTER!

After getting to the docter they got the babies out at the same time.

Finn and jason:Twins! and they started laughing

But for out in the deep forest, two royals are wanting to get revenge and get what they want.

Finn POV:

After 2 weeks of taking care of Fionna and our new baby we named after my mother went to bed and heard a rock hit there window, as they went to check it the baby was gone!

Finn: what just happened!

Fionna: our precious baby!

finn: come on get james up,were going to the candy kingdom,as he noticed the note.

dear finn and and fionna,

You should have fallen in love with us years ago you two so we have taken your baby and james to the candy kingdom.

From, prince gumball and princess bubblegum.

Finn crumbles the note and hears fionna call.

Fionna:WHERES MY BOY!

Finn: we are going to the candy kingdom ok.

As they travel to the kingdom they see there old mom and dad cross there path.

Fionna; hey step mom and dad.

Finn: hey mom and step dad

Jessica: hey whats wrong?

John: yeah is everything ok the step-dad said.

Finn:yeah everythings good.

Jessica: ok but don't forget about your love, and who you are with,as they leave finn and fionna will remember that for a long time.

Just then finn and fionna are knocked out by some candy knights.

They both find each other on a bed.

Pb:hello finn my hero.

Finn: get away from me pb!

Finn looks over to see fionna about to kiss pg.

Finn:NO FIONNA!

Fionna: what do you want finn?

Finn:Fionna are you ok?

Fionna:yeah finn why?

Finn:why are you trying to kiss him?

Fionna: because he's my boyfriend.

Finn:What!

Fionna:yeah

Finn:Prince gumball i am going to kill you for putting that potion in her.

Fionna:What are talking about finn?

Finn:Where are my son and daughter!

Pg:Oh those two,there my children now,mind control idiot!

Finn:Fionna before we came here our mom and dad told us don't forget about our love and who we are!

Fionna:yeah and i love PG now!

Finns heart sank But suddenly out of the darkness came simon.

Simon:Prince Gumball i will not stand for this.

Prince gumball:be gone ghost.

Simon; i am no ghost now i am a living breathing human

Prince gumball:so what human i will not have fionna taken away!

Finn:prince gumball she dosen't love you,you but!

Prince gumball:yes she does!

Then out of nowhere simon saw fionna stab him in his back.

Simon: why fionna!why before falling unconcious.

Finn: NO SIMON,and ment a hit on his head by fionna.

Fionna: objective complete my prince.

Prince gumball:good.

Simon started to get up,heb thought for a moment for a cure,then saw a knife beside him.

Simon:finn he whispered,finn!

Finn:yeah simon?

Simon:kill pg!

Finn: ok simon, he picked up the knife and threw it at pg,and it ripped right into him.

Simon:good work finn.

But before finn could reply he was stabbed in the shoulder seeing pb holding the dagger.

Pb:Finn you will die for that,but before she could she saw james stab her in the back.

Jason:i thought you could use my help.

Finn: thanks jason.

Then they helped simon back up and saw fionna there with a big grin on her face.

she then went over to finn,finn thinking its the end instead he got a huge hug and a kiss.

Fionna: thank you finn!

As they got home everyone went to sleep, but pass the woods, pass ice berg lake, lies the lich snail, getting a plan ready.

**finn:Intense!**

**Me:yep finn.**

**Finn:So whats going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Me: you'll find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The lich**

**Finn: Hey guys and girls were back!**

**Me:yep, and this chapter will be good.**

**Finn: yep then the next could be the mom and dad's death**

**Me: dude what heck.**

**Finn: CRAP!**

James POV:

James: mom, dad i'm home from school!

He startes to hear fighting and went to check on it.

Finn:How are you still aliveyou lich!

Lich king and queen: because those snails got us back, as they were laugghing evily.

He then fealt something kick him in the jaw and saw marshall lee and marceline with green dots in there eyes!

James:What are you two doing!

Marshall:doing what the lich comands!

Fionna:Help someone!

James: mom, but then got knocked out.

Jason: POV

Jason:Finn!Fionna!

Lich Queen and King: Good work you two.

Marcy: anything for our masters while smiling.

Lich: ok now kill jason, while we take over finn and fionna and the boy!

Marshall:yes my lords!

Jason gets his demon sword out.

Jason: glob, how am i going to take on two evil liches, marcy, and marshall lee!

Jane: it won't be so hard.

Jason turns around.

Jason: oh hey jane.

Jason:JANE!

jane: i'm here to help while pulling out the demon sword.

Jason: what about our baby!

Jane: she's with mom and dad.

Jason: ok

Jane: ok when marcy and mashy leave, we get finn, fionna, and there kid!

Jason: ok.

While marcy and marshall fly out the door, they didn't even sense the heart beats.

Jason: ok you distract them!

Jane: you!

Jason kisses jane and they break.

Jason then runs quiety then stabs the lich in the back.

Lich king:AHHHHHH!

Lich queen:NO!

Jane then grabs finn and fionna and james and gets away,while jason has a fight to settle.

Ice god POV:

Ice god: there weak, now lets help our brother and sister!

Ice goddess:Yes now lets go!

Finn POV:What happened where am i?

Ice god: you will be trapped here forever!

Finn:NO!

Ice god:Yes boy, you will die now!

Finn jumps up and kicks ice god in the back.

Finn wakes up from his nightmare.

Finn: Where am i now?

Jason: your ok finn

Finn: oh thank glob!

Jason: you were nearly abducted by the lich!

Finn; oh gob, is fionna ok?

Jane: Where is fionna!

Jason:WHAT DO YOU MEAN!

Jane: i mean She is not in the tent!

Finn:WHAAAAAAT!

Jane: yeah!

Finn: i am going to kill those two!

Jane:Who?

Finn:marceline and marshal lee!(Authors note:guys don't be made at me ok, marcy and marshy are mind controlled so they will not die)

Jason: how do you know it was them?

Finn: I know because you were there!

Jason: WHAT!

Finn: i'm not saying you helped i'm saying you heard when they were talking to the lich!

Jason: OH!

Finn: Now lets move!

Marceline POV:

Marshal lee: man this little girl is so heavy!

Marcy: lets just kill her and turn her into a vampire, and make her work for us and the lich.

Marshy: yeah!

But before marcy could she meet a sword in here stomuch(again not dead only wounded, you guys should know what kills vampires!).

Finn: don't you dare try to do that marcy!

Marcy: What are you going to do puny human!

Finn: what ever is nessacry.

Marceline: ok how bout we make a deal!

Finn: what kind of deal?

Marceline: i was thinking i turn you into a vampire!

Finn: if to save my wife! But first let her run and you have to promise to glob not to go after her ever!

Marcy and marshy:We promise to glob!

After she ran off, finn got ready.

Marcy: get ready human!

Finn prepared himself to turn into a vampire.

**Finn:That was great man, you want to to me into a vampire!**

**Me: don't worry!**

**Finn:i DON'T WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE!**

**Me:Don't worry finn,someone will stop her!**

**Finn:Who her dad?**

**Me: how did you know?**


End file.
